


Неоновый город

by redhead_summer, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9860156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhead_summer/pseuds/redhead_summer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019
Summary: — У меня к тебе деловое предложение.— Если ты пришел в очередной раз пытаться руками полиции избавиться от тех, кто тебе мешает, мой ответ все тот же — иди нахер, Питер.— Я хочу предложить тебе спасти Айзека.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Киберпанк!AU

**I**

Дождь хлестал с самого утра не переставая, отчего по улицам теперь неслись потоки грязной воды. Стайлз перепрыгнул один из них и свернул с освещенной множеством ярких неоновых вывесок и экранов улицы в переулок. Здесь было темнее и тише — высокие бетонные стены домов как будто отрезали это место от внешнего мира. Чуть впереди горела красным вывеска BAR, а еще дальше мигала лампой вывеска тату-салона. Стайлз окинул взглядом пустынный переулок и не спеша двинулся вперед.

Он нащупал в кармане помятую пачку сигарет. Последний рабочий день перед коротким отпуском выдался не самым лучшим. У кого-то вообще бывают перед отпуском хорошие рабочие дни? Если откровенно, Стайлзу было насрать. Работа в кибер-полиции априори не могла быть простой и радужной, как заявляли все эти рекрутерские листовки, повсеместно валяющиеся теперь под ногами. Стайлз пнул одну из них и поднял фонтан брызг.

Справа за мусорным баком послышалась какая-то возня, и он поспешил отойти к дальней стене, попутно переключая защитные очки в режим ночного видения. Куча шевелящегося тряпья оказалась человеком. Или тем, что когда-то им было. Стайлз не стал пытаться определить и ускорил шаг, еще некоторое время оглядываясь назад на случай, если это существо решит напасть.

Технический прогресс всегда имеет свои последствия. Вместе с наукой и техникой развивается и темная сторона общества: новое нелегальное оружие, новые психотропные вещества, которые убивают в людях все человеческое, превращая их в агрессивных животных. Эти новые синтетические наркотики стали одной из главных проблем полиции, а с развитием виртуальной реальности поймать дилеров стало еще сложнее.

Перед Стайлзом никогда не стояло вопроса, какую профессию выбрать. Его отец всю жизнь посвятил полицейской работе, Стайлз же все детство пропадал в кибер-реальности и виртуальных играх. Первое подразделение кибер-полиции создали незадолго до того, как он закончил школу, так что Стайлз оказался в некотором роде первооткрывателем профессии.

Значительно позже стало понятно, что работа кибер-копа таит в себе немало опасностей, главная из которых — потеря реальности. Когда половину дня проводишь в кибер-пространстве, границы между реальным миром и виртуальным начинают стираться. Многие из тех, кто стоял у истоков кибер-полиции, закончили не самым лучшим образом. Кто-то лишился рассудка, кто-то подсел на наркотики, а кто-то и вовсе наложил на себя руки в попытке вернуться в ту реальность, которая, как им казалось, была настоящей.

Стайлз очень надеялся избежать такой участи. Он по привычке нашарил в кармане старый брелок для ключей в виде большого черного волка, оставшийся от матери, сжал его в ладони, согревая металл, и лишь потом вытащил лежавшую в том же кармане зажигалку и прикурил помятую сигарету. Идею тотема Стайлз почерпнул в одном из любимых старых фильмов, когда стало ясно, что ему нужен какой-то якорь в реальном мире, чтобы не сойти с ума. И пока, к счастью, этот волк его спасал.

Он уже подходил к тяжелой металлической двери подъезда, когда от стены возле тату-салона отлепилась тень и сделала несколько шагов вперед. Стайлз напрягся, но уже через секунду узнал растрепанную кудрявую шевелюру.

— Айзек, — выдохнул он вместе с облаком сигаретного дыма, стащил с глаз очки и запихнул их в карман.

Он всегда приходил без предупреждения. Стайлз как-то пробовал вычислить график, или схему, или что угодно, чтобы подготовиться к его приходу, но ничего не вышло, и он перестал пытаться.

— Стайлз, — Айзек вышел из темноты в свет тусклой лампочки над дверью подъезда. — Как прошел твой день?

Он подошел вплотную, игнорируя границы личного пространства, и посмотрел на Стайлза сверху вниз. Стайлз ненавидел, когда он так делал, но все же не отступил. Глаза под длинной челкой едва заметно излучали синий свет. 

— Ты снова под этой дрянью?

— Нет.

— Не пизди, у тебя глаза светятся, — Стайлз затянулся и отвернулся в сторону, чтобы выпустить дым. — Тебе надо завязывать с этим, серьезно. Им насрать, что они убивают тебя, но ты-то должен понимать, чем это все закончится.

— Я работаю на благо общества, я служу, чтобы защищать…

— Ой, заткнись, — раздраженно перебил Стайлз. — Не надо цитировать мне присягу. Ты, блядь, даже не под прикрытием, ты информатор! Ты сдохнешь, Айзек. Сдохнешь в адских мучениях, ты понимаешь это? И никто, ни одна бюрократическая падла из тех, кто слушали твою присягу, не придет, чтобы помочь. Они даже не придут пристрелить тебя, чтобы ты не мучился.

Стайлз поднес к губам сигарету. Айзек выхватил ее, глубоко затянулся и толкнул Стайлза. Прижал к ободранной стене всем телом, задрал подбородок и поцеловал, выдыхая дым в разомкнутые губы.

— Мне нравится, как ты переживаешь за меня, — улыбнулся Айзек, отстранившись. — Это заводит.

— Не здесь, — Стайлз попытался оттолкнуть Айзека, но ничего не вышло.

Айзек по-прежнему прижимал его к стене всем телом, просунул руки под куртку и задрал толстовку, касаясь ледяными пальцами теплой кожи. Стайлза от этого прошило, словно током.

— Айзек, блядь, — он вцепился в воротник пальто, пытаясь то ли оттолкнуть, то ли притянуть Айзека ближе — он сам не понимал. — Нас спалят, — прошептал Стайлз, чувствуя губы Айзека где-то на своей шее.

— Всем насрать, — выдохнул Айзек, оглаживая холодными руками его бока под толстовкой.

Стайлз отчетливо чувствовал стояк Айзека, чувствовал, как больно давит застегнутая ширинка на его собственный вставший член.

— Айзек, — он за волосы оттащил его голову от своей шеи. — Давай хотя бы в квартиру поднимемся.

Айзек оскалился и, приоткрыв дверь, запихнул Стайлза в темный подъезд. До старого лифта они добрались, натыкаясь на стены. Айзек целовал жадно, жарко, прикусывая губы и кожу на шее, впиваясь пальцами в бока.

Когда громыхающая железными частями кабина доползла до первого этажа, и двери со скрипом разъехались, выпуская в темный подъезд полосу грязно-желтого цвета, из нее вывалились две фигуры. Стайлз поймал на себе взгляд Джексона, а через секунду до него донеслось презрительное фырканье и низкий хриплый смешок.

— Видишь, Стайлз, — тихо рассмеялся Айзек, отрываясь от его шеи и заталкивая в лифт. — Всем насрать.

Стайлз благодарил небеса за то, что вся его нынешняя квартира была размером чуть больше гостиной в старом отцовском доме. Кухня, занимавшая половину стены справа от входной двери, отделялась от единственной комнаты обеденным столом. 

Айзек скинул с себя пальто и, стащив со Стайлза куртку, подтолкнул его к столу, разворачивая спиной к себе.

— Я не боюсь сдохнуть, Стайлз, — прошептал Айзек, горячо дыша ему в затылок и расстегивая джинсы. — Я только надеюсь, что ты придешь пристрелить меня раньше, чем я превращусь в одну из этих тварей.

Он стянул со Стайлза джинсы вместе с бельем и обхватил его член, размазывая большим пальцем смазку по головке. Стайлз рвано выдохнул и уперся локтями в стол, прижимаясь голой задницей к Айзеку.

— Ты заебал пытаться сдохнуть, — сквозь зубы прошипел Стайлз через плечо и толкнулся Айзеку в руку. — У тебя ничего не выйдет… Я не дам…

— Ошибаешься, — хрипло рассмеялся Айзек, наклоняясь ниже и упираясь свободной рукой в край стола, толкнулся бёдрами в Стайлза. — Ты даешь мне три раза в неделю. Минимум.

— Да пошел ты, — невнятно простонал Стайлз. — Давай уже…

Это всегда напоминало быстрый перепих в клубном туалете, когда один прижимает другого к хлипкой двери кабинки и трахает быстро, жадно, совершенно не заботясь о комфорте даже для себя, лишь бы скорее получить разрядку. Стайлз хватался за край стола, закусывая губу, чтобы не стонать в голос. Айзек до синяков цеплялся пальцами за его бедра, втрахивая его в этот несчастный обеденный стол с громкими пошлыми шлепками.

— Айзек, — сбито простонал Стайлз, чувствуя, как накатывает оргазм. — Айзек, я… я сейчас все…

Айзек просунул руку Стайлзу под живот и в несколько размашистых движений довел его до оргазма. Этот контраст вечно холодных рук Айзека и разгоряченной плоти срывал в голове Стайлза все предохранители, как будто он с места стартанул на варп-скорости. Айзек кончил следом, последний раз толкнувшись в Стайлза, и замер, переводя дыхание.

— Мне нужен новый стол, — пробормотал Стайлз спустя полминуты, когда смог наконец нормально говорить. — И вытащи уже свой член из моей задницы, пожалуйста.

Айзек молча отодвинулся и принялся натягивать спущенные штаны. Каждый раз после секса он как будто уходил в себя, замыкался, и Стайлз понятия не имел, почему так происходило и что с этим делать.

Возможно, дело было в детских травмах. Возможно, отец не только запирал его в холодильнике, а делал с ним еще более страшные вещи… Айзек никогда не говорил о своем прошлом. В его личном деле об этом тоже не было ни слова, Стайлз проверял. Он надеялся, что рано или поздно они все же достигнут той стадии во взаимоотношениях, когда Айзек ему расскажет если не все, то хотя бы часть того, что случилось с ним перед тем, как он попал в программу информаторов.

Из темноты раздались одинокие вальяжные аплодисменты, заставившие Стайлза подскочить на месте.

— Это было весьма горячо, — произнес Питер.

— Надеюсь, ты не дрочил, наблюдая за нами, — поморщился Стайлз, поспешно натягивая белье и джинсы. — Знаешь, это было бы слишком мерзко даже для тебя.

— Я люблю комфорт, — улыбнулся Питер. На месте вырванной когда-то Дереком глотки тускло блеснули металлические трубки. — Поэтому потерплю до горячего душа.

Стайлз скорчил гримасу, будто его тошнит, и обернулся, ища взглядом Айзека.

— Он ушел.

Питер поднялся из кресла и подошел ближе. Легкая улыбка, которая практически все время играла на его губах, вызывала скорее настороженность, чем расположение. Стайлз поджал губы и одернул перекосившуюся майку.

— А ты почему до сих пор тут? — он зашарил по кухонным шкафам в поисках бумажных салфеток. — Кино закончилось, продолжения не будет.

— У меня к тебе деловое предложение.

— Если ты пришел в очередной раз лжесвидетельствовать и пытаться руками полиции избавиться от тех, кто тебе мешает, мой ответ все тот же — иди нахер, Питер.

— Я хочу предложить тебе спасти Айзека.

**II**

В этой части Города Джексон бывал всего раза два или три, поэтому усиленно вертел головой из стороны в сторону и напряженно вглядывался в темные закоулки между бетонными строениями и сваленными повсюду кучами мусора, пытаясь отыскать нужное здание и ни во что не врезаться — фары он погасил, едва проехав блок-пост, и в глазах от напряжения уже начинало рябить, а за защитными нужно было лезть на самое дно рюкзака. Джексон не хотел останавливаться посреди незнакомого квартала.

Нормальные люди вообще предпочитали не соваться в районы за третьим кордоном, хоть они и считались до сих пор частью Города. Себе дороже выйдет, да и делать этим нормальным людям здесь было нечего — сплошные разваливающиеся бараки, обшарпанные бетонные коробы складов, на которые уже много лет никто не заглядывал, и ни одного фонаря. Зато много безмозглых агрессивных тварей, готовых порвать тебя на куски голыми руками.

Джексон свернул в очередной переулок, счет которым он уже, кажется, потерял, и машина проскребла днищем разбитый асфальт, провалившись правым передним колесом в яму. Он выругался сквозь зубы и поддал газа, выезжая на более-менее ровную поверхность.  
Внутри все звенело от напряжения. Пригнувшись к рулю, Джексон вглядывался в темноту, ища нужный номер здания на обшарпанных табличках. Кажется, здесь. Джексон заглушил мотор и некоторое время сидел в машине, осматривая окрестности. Зря он в это ввязался: его не должно тут быть. 

Нашарив на пассажирском сиденье рюкзак, Джексон наконец выбрался из машины. Промозглый ночной ветер пробирал до костей сквозь тонкую кожаную куртку, и он поспешил к складской двери.

Замок был вырван с мясом. Джексон несколько секунд задумчиво рассматривал его, затем открыл дверь и шагнул внутрь. Под ботинками громко захрустела бетонная крошка, будто оповещая кого-то о его приходе, но внутри никого не было видно. Осмотревшись, Джексон нашел узкий проход между контейнерами, ведущий вглубь помещения. Вытащив полицейский фонарик, он медленно двинулся вперед.

Луч света нервно шарил по ржавым стенкам блоков с контейнерами, тут и там высвечивая бурые пятна. Джексон старался не задерживаться на них взглядом и не думать о том, как они тут появились. В голове билась паническая мысль — бежать! Бежать, пока еще есть такая возможность. Но Джексон продолжал идти вперед.

Через полтора десятка метров проход закончился, и он оказался на небольшой площадке. Света здесь было гораздо больше, и Джексону удалось разглядеть посреди нее кучу мусора, лежащего в темном масляном пятне.

Он даже не сразу понял, что это. А когда понял, то почувствовал, как волосы на голове начинают шевелиться от ужаса. Он направил луч света в центр площадки. 

Темное пятно на полу отливало багряным. Остальное месиво он даже не мог идентифицировать. Куски плоти, обломки костей и обрывки одежды — все это залито темной, маслянистой на вид, кровью и свалено в бесформенную кучу, а сверху, словно в насмешку ему, Джексону, — голова Дерека. На лице застыла гримаса то ли ужаса, то ли ярости.

У Джексона потемнело в глазах. Злость и тошнота накатили одновременно. Он согнулся, упершись ладонями в колени, и попытался вдохнуть. Еще раз и еще. Но ничего не получалось. Луч от фонаря скакал по сторонам, рандомно высвечивая темные углы склада, и в какой-то момент Джексон понял, что он здесь больше не один. Перехватив фонарик покрепче, он медленно осветил дальний периметр склада. 

Так и есть. Отовсюду на него смотрели пустые, бликующие от яркого света, глаза тварей, что некогда были людьми. Они пригибались к земле, скалились и клацали зубами. Они готовились разорвать его, превратить в еще одну безжизненную кучу мяса и костей.

Джексон потянулся к поясу джинс и с ужасом осознал, что не взял оружие. Словно почуяв это, твари оживились: их утробное рычание стало громче, и в следующий момент они кинулись на него со всех сторон. Некогда человеческие зубы впивались в его тело и рвали на куски, снова и снова, со всех сторон. Где-то за этим голодным рычанием ему послышался безумный, леденящий кровь смех Кейт. И тогда Джексон закричал…

...собственный крик звенел в ушах. Джексон захлебывался паникой и никак не мог выпутаться из мокрых простыней. Ему все еще казалось, что эти твари рвут его на части. Чьи-то руки сгребли его в охапку. Несколько секунд Джексон в ужасе пытался отбиваться, но почувствовав знакомый запах, обмяк и уткнулся лбом Дереку в плечо, восстанавливая дыхание. К нему постепенно возвращалось чувство реальности. Это был сон, всего лишь чертов сон, который едва не вынул из Джексона душу. И, как всегда после кошмара, его начинало знобить.

— Я больше так не могу, — прохрипел Джексон, цепляясь пальцами за руку Дерека, держащую его поперек груди. От озноба зуб на зуб не попадал, как будто они сидели на лютом морозе. — У меня, блядь, однажды просто разорвется сердце. Слышишь, Дерек? Я сдохну во сне.

— Слышу, — пробормотал Дерек, уткнувшись носом ему в загривок, и добавил: — Не сдохнешь.

— Сдохну, — прошипел Джексон, не разжимая зубов.

— Что на этот раз?

— Нет, — мотнул головой Джексон. — Не заставляй меня вспоминать.

Дерек ничего не ответил. Скинув на пол мокрые простыни, он стащил со стоящего рядом кресла покрывало и, подождав, пока Джексон устроится у него под боком, укрыл их обоих.

Сон к Джексону так и не пришел, да и согреться, несмотря на горячее тело Дерека, к которому он жался остаток ночи, удалось только под утро. Поэтому сейчас он хмуро гипнотизировал турку с паленым вьетнамским кофе, пытаясь абстрагироваться от головной боли и заглушить мерзкое зудящее чувство на краю сознания.

Дерек поставил перед ним тарелку с омлетом и повернулся к плите.

— Ешь, — коротко сказал он.

Видеть Дерека по утрам на кухне с туркой или сковородкой все еще было непривычно. Куда привычней Джексону было видеть его сжимающим чью-то глотку, скалящимся в перепуганное лицо того идиота, который попытался наставить на Джексона пушку или угрожать ему любым другим способом. Было в этом какое-то ненормальное чувство правильности, когда он опускал ладонь Дереку на плечо и, нагло улыбаясь, просил его «полегче, чувак, этот парень нужен нам живым». И Дерек — это было одинаково удивительно и фантастично что в первый раз, что в любой последующий, — Дерек слушался его. А Джексона каждый раз накрывало таким чувством эйфории, будто он закинулся блайндами или испытал самый сильный оргазм в своей жизни. 

А еще он ни за что и никогда не признается, что уже не смыслит жизни без Дерека. Что без него и жизни-то у Джексона уже не было бы, с его способностью встревать в неприятности и доводить людей до грани. И что он бесконечно благодарен — неважно, кому, — что Дерек влез за него в тот, самый первый, раз, когда Джексон уже успел распрощаться со своей жизнью.

— В теории, — Джексон подобрал с тарелки остатки омлета. — Если я убью Кейт, кошмары меня отпустят?

— Ты и близко не подойдешь к Кейт, — Дерек поставил перед ним чашку с кофе, уперся ладонями в столешницу и посмотрел на него сверху вниз. — Даже в теории. Ее громилы завалят тебя еще на подходе.

— Но у этого дерьма должен быть какой-то выход, — возразил Джексон. — Кроме того, где я подыхаю.

Дерек ничего не ответил и принялся варить кофе для себя.

— Нужно заехать к Сатоми, — произнес Джексон после нескольких минут тишины, пока Дерек возился с туркой и устраивался на стуле.

— Зачем?

— Обновить прошивку твоей кибер-руки и сделать ей новое покрытие. Из какого-нибудь супер-крутого материала. У нее наверняка есть наработки новейших технологий, которых еще нет в широком доступе.

Дерек посмотрел на свою правую руку, несколько раз сжал ладонь в кулак и повернулся к Джексону.

— Чем она тебя сейчас не устраивает?

— Да всем устраивает, чувак! Особенно, когда ты мне дрочишь. Ощущения — просто космос, попробуй как-нибудь сам.

— Мне больше нравится, как это делаешь ты, - парировал Дерек и поднял бровь. — Но?

— Но вдруг у Сатоми есть что-нибудь новое и крутое, а? Проапгрейдим тебя — будешь шеи врагам одним движением пальца ломать.

Дерек фирменно закатил глаза, и Джексон рассмеялся.

— Джерард перенес встречу, — мрачно произнес Джексон, глядя в телефон. — Хочет встретиться вечером, в десять, в баре у Финстока.

— Нет, — Дерек, сидевший на другом конце дивана, даже не оторвал взгляда от своего планшета.

— Да, Дерек.

— Нет.

— Окей, — Джексон дернул плечом. — Поеду один.

Дерек медленно отложил планшет в сторону и, скинув ноги Джексона на пол, подсел ближе. Джексон продолжал невозмутимо смотреть на него, даже приподнял одну бровь, мол, и что теперь? Его не пугали злобные взгляды Дерека. Заводили? Да. Возбуждали? Несомненно. Но он никогда не испытывал перед Дереком страха. Возможно, потому что он знал его еще до того, как Дерек стал мрачным громилой с механической рукой, способным как минимум начистить кому-нибудь морду так, что родные не узнают. Возможно, потому что он видел его сломленным и сломанным — во всех существующих смыслах этих слов. Встреча с Кейт оказалась для Дерека мясорубкой, и Джексон не представлял, как тому удалось выжить в принципе.

Возможно, он никогда не испытывал страха перед Дереком, потому что где-то на подсознательном уровне знал: Дерек никогда его не тронет, потому что когда-то он вытащил Дерека из кромешного ада и дал ему шанс на новую жизнь. А то что Дерек и этот шанс решил проебать, прибившись к Джексону и защищая его, это уже другой вопрос.

— Ты никуда не поедешь один, — четко произнес Дерек.

— Тогда тебе придется поехать со мной, — спокойно ответил Джексон.

Он хотел было добавить, что если они и вовсе не придут на встречу с Джерардом, то Кейт оторвет Дереку и вторую руку, а сам Джексон лишится головы, но у него перед глазами всплыли картинки из ночного кошмара, и он промолчал.

Дерек поднял руку и аккуратно, но весьма ощутимо сжал пальцы на шее Джексона.

— Когда-нибудь ты доиграешься в драгдиллера.

— Когда-нибудь мы все доиграемся, Дерек.

Джексон любил темное время суток за яркие краски неоновых вывесок. Днем Город выглядел серым и скучным, особенно в дождливые дни, когда верхушки небоскребов скрывались в низких свинцовых тучах. Ночью же, особенно в дождь, Город преображался до неузнаваемости, как будто кто-то решил устроить большую кислотно-неоновую вечеринку.

Время поджимало. Джексон бросил последний взгляд на светящиеся рекламными щитами небоскребы и потянулся за курткой.

— Пошли.

Громыхая внутренностями, кабина лифта доползла до их этажа; Джексон с Дереком молча втиснулись в изрисованное краской пространство.

— Не лезь без причины, — тихо произнес Джексон и посмотрел Дереку в глаза. — Понял? Пока меня не начали убивать — даже не дергайся. Хорошо?

Дерек неопределенно мотнул головой.

— Даже если начнут, лучше не лезь, — глухо добавил он.

— Заткнись.

— Затыкать меня будешь при других обстоятельствах, — огрызнулся Джексон.

Кабина громыхнула, останавливаясь на первом этаже, двери с лязгом разъехались, и Джексон едва не натолкнулся на целующуюся парочку. Спустя секунду он опознал в этих двоих Айзека и Стайлза. С какой-то отчаянной страстью Айзек вжимал Стайлза в стену и целовал в шею так, что со стороны казалось, будто он его жрет. Стайлз скользнул по ним настороженным взглядом.

— Фрики, — презрительно фыркнул Джексон, толкая дверь подъезда.

До машины было идти всего ничего, но Джексон успел основательно промокнуть. Холодные капли стекали за воротник кожаной куртки и впитывались в ворот свитера. Он передернул плечами.

— Я поведу, — сказал Дерек, опережая вопрос, и направился к водительской дверце черного внедорожника с внушительной защитой из толстых железных труб на бамперах.

— Знаешь, — Джексон забрался на пассажирское сиденье и выкрутил ручку обогрева, едва Дерек завел мотор. — Недавно твой мертвый дядюшка заглядывал ко мне, спрашивал про Стилински. Не знаешь, к чему бы это?

— Это же Питер, — Дерек вырулил на скоростную автостраду. — Ты никогда не знаешь, чего он хочет на самом деле.

— Не нравится мне все это, — произнес Джексон, глядя на профиль Дерека, подсвеченный неоновыми огнями Города.

Казалось, он был предельно спокоен, и Джексон пытался напитаться этим спокойствием, но что-то внутри скреблось, раздирая плоть. Картинки из сна не выходили из головы, нервы скручивались в горячий пульсирующий комок где-то в желудке. Чувство, которое весь день не давало Джексону покоя, наконец обрело форму. Это была тревога, готовая в любой момент перерасти в чувство всепоглощающего животного ужаса, стоит только дать ей волю. Джексон отвернулся и уставился в свое окно.

К бару Финстока они подъехали за пять минут до назначенного времени. Дерек заглушил мотор, погасил фары и перегнулся через сиденье назад, доставая два охотничьих ножа и пистолет.

— Не лезь за меня, — вновь произнес Джексон, глядя, как Дерек прячет оружие. — Не сегодня, ладно?

— Почему?

Потому что я не хочу, чтобы тебя убили из-за меня.

Потому что я не хочу, чтобы тебя убили _вместо_ меня, подумал Джексон.

— Потому что Джерард не убьет меня, — произнес он вслух. — В этом нет смысла. Припугнет — да, возможно. Но не убьет. Поэтому, что бы там ни произошло, я хочу, чтобы ты не влезал. Хорошо?

Дерек несколько секунд хмуро смотрел перед собой, затем медленно кивнул.

— Вот и отлично! — выдохнул Джексон и открыл дверцу.

Бар был пуст, не считая дальнего стола с кожаным полукруглым диваном, который занимал Джерард. Несколько его телохранителей стояли рядом. Джерард неторопливо потягивал коньяк и наслаждался музыкой, льющейся из древнего музыкального автомата.

Финсток за барной стойкой протирал стаканы с такой привычной обыденностью, будто не в его баре обосновался самый опасный человек во всем Городе и его окрестностях.

Джексон медленно пересек зал и остановился в паре шагов от стола Джерарда. Лопатками он ощущал за спиной присутствие Дерека.

— Джексон! — Джерард кивнул и расплылся в улыбке.

Кожа вокруг глаз и рта собралась складками, превращая его лицо в жутковатую маску.

— Ты хотел видеть меня.

— Присаживайся, — Джерард указал на стул, стоящий напротив него, и подал знак Финстоку. — Появились слухи, что кому-то удалось клонировать человека и дублировать ему память исходника.

— Не слышал о таком.

— Вот и я не слышал, — Джерард поджал губы, покрутил в пальцах стакан с остатками коньяка, а потом залпом допил его. — А на улицах уже вовсю говорят об этом. Ты только представь, какие возможности открываются! Фактически, теперь люди смогут жить вечно. По началу, конечно, это будет доступно только тем, у кого достаточно денег, но со временем, возможно, эта технология станет доступна всем.

Рядом материализовался Финсток и поставил на стол два стакана с янтарной жидкостью.

— А при чем здесь я? — Джексон взял один стакан и сделал небольшой глоток. — Я всего лишь дилер: я понятия не имею, что творится на рынке человеческих ресурсов.

Джерард несколько секунд внимательно смотрел на Джексона.

— Ты, может быть, и не знаешь, — он перевел взгляд Джексону за спину. — А вот твой дружок наверняка в курсе. Не так ли, Дерек?

Джексон обернулся. Лицо Дерека не выражало ровным счетом ничего.

— Может, ты как-то прокомментируешь это? — грубо спросил Джексон.

— Я понятия не имею, о чем он говорит, — ответил Дерек, продолжая смотреть прямо перед собой.

Джерард откинулся на спинку дивана.

— Я говорю о Питере Хейле, — произнес он. — И о его мальчишке, Итане. Или его теперь зовут Эйдан?

**III**

— Моя очередь выбирать фильм, — Эйдан попытался отобрать у Итана пульт от плазменного экрана.

— Да какая разница, — Итан увернулся и ловко скатился с дивана на пол. — Все равно у нас одинаковый вкус: ты выберешь то же, что и я.

Эйдан швырнул в Итана подушку и навалился сверху — завязалась потасовка. Питер смотрел на них поверх книги и едва заметно улыбался. Это было странно, но он видел между ними разницу. Они не были абсолютно идентичными: со временем каждый из них становился самостоятельной личностью со своими привычками и вкусами. Он видел в них даже внешние различия, и это завораживало Питера. Наверное, так Бог смотрел на свои творения, когда создавал первых людей. 

Глядя на Итана и Эйдана, Питер Хейл чувствовал себя Богом.

Его мысли прервал звук открывающейся двери. В квартиру ввалились двое. Занятые друг другом, они даже не заметили присутствие в квартире постороннего человека.

Скинув с себя пальто, Айзек стянул куртку со Стайлза и, разложив его прямо на кухонном столе, начал ему дрочить. Питер непроизвольно вцепился пальцами в подлокотник кресла.

Эти двое трахались так самозабвенно и горячо, что шансы сохранить хладнокровие таяли прямо на глазах. В голове у Питера то и дело всплывали картинки из воспоминаний со стоящим перед ним на коленях Итаном. Как он осторожно обхватил губами головку члена, а затем вобрал его в себя полностью, до самого основания, и все это — не прерывая зрительного контакта. Питер давно уже не был новичком в сексе, но в тот раз, кажется, чуть не переломал себе пальцы, цепляясь за бетонную стену, пока Итан делал ему первый из череды лучших в жизни минетов.

— Айзек, — сбивчиво простонал Стайлз. Его бледная кожа сильно контрастировала с темнотой в квартире. Тонкие пальцы ломано цеплялись за край стола, в который его безбожно втрахивал Айзек. — Айзек, я… я сейчас все…

Питер с трудом поборол желание помочь себе — возбуждение уже достигло той степени, когда хватило бы всего нескольких движений, чтобы получить разрядку, но мысль о том, что дома ждут Итан и Эйдан, с которыми можно будет растянуть это удовольствие, была все же сильнее.

Когда Айзек довел наконец Стайлза до оргазма, Питер медленно выдохнул и разжал пальцы на подлокотниках, разминая. Вечером определенно надо будет снять накопившееся напряжение каким-нибудь весьма приятным способом.

— Это было горячо, — хрипло произнес он, глядя, как Айзек натягивает штаны, и несколько раз хлопнул в ладоши.

Пока Стайлз поспешно одевался, Айзек подхватил с пола свое пальто и, бросив на Питер нечитаемый взгляд, бесшумной тенью скользнул к двери. Не самый лучший экземпляр для экспериментов, подумал Питер, но и выбора особого нет. Если все выйдет так, как он задумал, то наркотическая зависимость Айзека останется в прошлом. В прошлом Айзеке.

Питер поднялся из кресла и подошел ближе. Он помнил Стайлза еще школьником: долговязым, немного нескладным мальчишкой, который мог сутки напролет пропадать в виртуальной реальности.

С тех пор прошло достаточно времени, за которое Стайлз успел окрепнуть, обрасти мышцами и заматереть ровно настолько, чтобы превратиться в молодого мужчину: сильного, ловкого и, Питер честно это признавал, опасного. Скорее всего, сам он еще не до конца осознал это, но Питер видел. Чуял своим звериным чутьем исходящую от него опасность. Возможно, через несколько лет Стайлз действительно станет самым страшным его врагом.

— А ты почему до сих пор тут?

— У меня к тебе деловое предложение, — Питер наблюдал за тем, как Стайлз бумажными полотенцами оттирал сперму от стола.

С возрастом его движения стали менее хаотичными и более плавными, Питер даже засмотрелся.

— Если ты пришел в очередной раз лжесвидетельствовать и пытаться руками полиции избавиться от тех, кто тебе мешает, мой ответ все тот же — иди нахер.

— Я хочу предложить тебе спасти Айзека.

Стайлз развернулся и уставился на Питера хмурым взглядом. Несколько секунд он молчал и кусал нижнюю губу, потом осторожно произнес:

— Спасти от чего?

— От смерти, естественно, — пожал плечами Питер. — Ты же знаешь, что долго он так не протянет. Твоим боссам плевать на него — он расходный материал, но тебе… — Питер цокнул языком и прищурился. — Тебе ведь не безразлично, что с ним будет, я прав?

Стайлз молчал, напряженно всматриваясь в лицо Питера, и он понял, что попал в самое яблочко. Он видел, как внутри Стайлза боролись приверженность закону и страх потерять кого-то важного и нужного. Он видел, потому что знал это чувство, как никто другой.

— Что ты предлагаешь? — спросил наконец Стайлз.

Он давно уже бросил оттирать стол и теперь неосознанно комкал в руках рулон с бумажными полотенцами.

— Я предлагаю клонировать Айзека и внедрить клону память исходного пациента.

Стайлз открыл рот и, не найдя, что сказать, закрыл его. Питер наблюдал за его внутренними метаниями и изо всех сил пытался удержать серьезное выражение лица.

— Ладно, — выдохнул Стайлз и, отбросив скомканный рулон, взъерошил волосы ладонями. — Допустим. Но никто никогда не делал этого.

Питер наконец выпустил чувства на волю и расплылся в самой лучшей и многообещающей из своих улыбок.

— Постой, — Стайлз замер, неверяще глядя на него. — Ты же не хочешь сказать, что…

Питер развел руками.

— Нет. Не-а… Да ты на всю голову долбанутый!

Питер театрально закатил глаза и поправил ворот пальто, дожидаясь, пока Стайлз перестанет исступленно метаться между столом и холодильником и бормотать что-то невнятное себе под нос.

— Это была Лидия, да? — Стайлз тяжело дышал и сверлил Питера взглядом. — Ты пытался достать биоматриал для эксперимента и чуть не убил ее?

— Сядь, — Питер резким движением отодвинул стул, кивнул на него Стайлзу, и сел напротив. — Это случилось намного позже несчастного случая с мисс Мартин.

Питер много раз прокручивал в голове этот разговор — не со Стайлзом, а с каким-то теоретическим третьим лицом, не вовлеченным во всю эту историю. Он прекрасно понимал, что рано или поздно ему придется рассказать кому-то еще о том, что случилось несколько лет назад, поэтому выстраивать разговор в своей голове он начал заранее, чтобы, когда этот день придет, эмоции не смогли взять над ним верх. И он в этом весьма преуспел.

Воспоминания о том вечере, когда твари напали на Итана у самого дома, больше не приносили той боли, что раньше. Питер научился справляться с надламывающим голос страхом. Он свел свой рассказ к сухими фактам, лишь немного приукрасив их подробностями для большей убедительности.

 _В тот день небо давило на Город своей свинцовой тяжестью сильнее обычного, Питер никак не мог отделаться от этого неприятного чувства и с нетерпением ждал вечера, когда сможет наконец немного выпить, расслабиться, лежа в горячей ванне вместе с Итаном, и завершить этот день крышесносным медленным сексом._

 _Питер наслаждался той властью, которую имел над Итаном, но где-то в глубине души понимал, что на самом деле все обстоит совсем иначе — это Итан держал в своих руках живое бьющееся сердце Питера Хейла и мог вырвать его в любой момент. Каким-то образом этому мальчишке удалось занять важное место в жизни Питера, но в этом он не признавался даже себе._

 _Итан должен был явиться с минуты на минуту. Питер вышел на балкон, прикурил сигарету и облокотился о бетонный край ограждения в ожидании. Внизу сновали редкие прохожие, торопясь домой после рабочего дня. Питер медленно курил и высматривал в сгущающихся сумерках знакомую фигуру._

 _Итан появился через несколько минут. Он успел сделать всего несколько шагов по переулку, когда Питер понял, что что-то не так. Тень возле соседнего дома шевельнулась раз, потом другой, а потом метнулась в сторону Итана. Через мгновение от стены отделилась еще одна тень._

 _Питер не помнил, как он очутился на улице и как выпустил в этих тварей всю обойму. Он помнил только кровь, много крови на земле, на руках и одежде. Казалось, он был покрыт кровью с головы до ног. Итан цеплялся холодными пальцами за его руки, в горле булькала кровь, но смотрел он почему-то без страха. И Питер не мог понять этого, ведь ему самому впервые в жизни было так безумно страшно._

 _Но Питер умел мыслить рационально, и это всегда спасало его. На последующие долгие месяцы он запретил себе поддаваться эмоциям, и это, наверное, стало одним из решающих факторов успешного завершения его дикого, совершенно безумного эксперимента._

 _Проведя несколько месяцев в подпольных лабораториях, он смог сделать то, чего до него никто никогда не делал. Питеру удалось в относительно короткие сроки создать и вырастить полностью функциональный клон, а затем внедрить ему память Итана._

 _Он назвал его Эйданом._

 _А затем случилось нечто и вовсе фантастическое — Итан пришел в себя и начал поправляться. Питер до сих пор так и не смог понять, есть ли какая-то связь между Итаном и Эйданом, и если да, то что произойдет, если один из них умрет. Но проверять он не хотел._

Когда Питер закончил говорить, Стайлз встал со стула, поднял с пола куртку и, нашарив в кармане сигареты, закурил прямо в квартире. Он молчал, и Питер терпеливо ждал, когда Стайлз, наконец, заговорит.

Стайлз выкурил три сигареты подряд, упершись взглядом в темноту за окном, прежде чем снова повернулся к Питеру.

— Это противозаконно, — сказал он.

— А мы и не говорим о законе, — пожал плечами Питер. — Проходит немало времени, прежде чем некоторые вещи получают признание у правительства. Но это не значит, что они изначально вредят обществу.

— Какая тебе с этого выгода?

— Никакой.

— Не пизди, Питер. Ты правда хочешь, чтобы я поверил, что ты по доброте душевной пришел предложить мне помощь? Да еще такую?

— Стоило попытаться, — улыбнулся Питер.

— Так что?

— Сообрази. Ты же смышленый парень.

Стайлз молчал с минуту. Питер практически слышал, как в его голове с бешеной скоростью вертятся шестеренки.

— Тебе нужна защита, и желательно — какой-нибудь государственной структуры, — произнес, наконец, Стайлз. — Скоро за тобой… за твоей технологией начнется охота. А предложив помощь мне, ты надеешься заполучить меня в свои должники.

— Все очень просто, — сказал Питер, поднимаясь. 

Он вытащил из кармана пластиковую карточку, на которой значилось лишь одиннадцать цифр телефонного номера без имен или иных подписей. Стайлз посмотрел сначала на нее, потом на Питера, но не пошевелился.

— Я понимаю, что это решение не из легких, но, — Питер прижал руку к груди, — поверь моему опыту, лучше сделать это не в самый последний момент. В конце концов, я не бог, мне может просто не хватить времени.

Стайлз бросил на него мрачный взгляд, поджал губы и отвернулся к окну.

Спускаясь по лестнице, Питер улыбался. Он знал, что Стайлз согласится. Не сегодня, может быть даже не завтра, но через неделю он позвонит, чтобы принять его предложение. От такого шанса просто не отказываются.

Спускаясь по лестнице, Питер не чувствовал запаха затхлого подъездного воздуха — он чувствовал запах ветра перемен, который задул в его сторону пока еще слабым бризом.


End file.
